1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device that is provided with back-supporting means, and more particularly to an electronic device that includes an adjustable back-supporting plate which can be operated to change the inclination angle of an upright housing portion of the electronic device relative to a horizontal support surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a conventional electronic device, such as an all-in-one computer, has a display screen that is disposed fixedly on an upright housing portion. Such an electronic device is disadvantageous in that the inclination angle of the housing portion and the display screen relative to a horizontal support surface cannot be adjusted, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.